


My Hero

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tell's Blair he is Jim's hero.  Why would Jim say that?  You have to read it and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

My Hero

By Patt

For PatK

Word Prompt: Strength

Word count: 706

 

Jim doesn’t like to talk about his strength. But it doesn’t matter if we talk about it or not, he’s the strongest person I know. 

 

At this moment, we’re lying in bed and I’m looking at the seventeen stitches on his shoulder from when he fell through the glass with the last suspect that we tackled and he got the better hand of me for a few moments. Jim took him down quickly, but not without hurting himself. I’m strong, I’m very strong, but nothing in comparison to Jim. Jim got him down, and I was able to cuff him very quickly and call for back-up and the EMT’s. I thought the night would never end. I had to fill out paperwork while Jim was at the hospital getting his stitches, which he would rather do anyway. Yes, I’m not joking, he would rather get stitches than do paperwork. I didn’t even get a chance to go to the hospital, because Simon told me I had to do the paperwork and take in the suspect. Well, it is after all, my frigging job, so I guess I should stop bitching. 

 

When I was all done with the paperwork, I was finally able to meet Jim at the hospital. Once again, I saw what strength he had because I knew he was in pain, but yet, he didn’t say a word about it. The ride home was silent and left me feeling somewhat anxious. 

 

Once we arrived in the loft, he looked at me and said, “God, I love you.”

 

What can I say? I almost fell apart. I wasn’t expecting that at all. I expected him to tell me how I could have handled the guy better so that he wouldn’t have had to go through a window, but no, he tells me how much he loves me. I smiled at him and said, “I love you too. I’m so glad you’re all right.”

 

“How could I be anything but all right, when I have a partner that covers my ass all the time?”

 

He wasn’t talking about sexually, he was talking about him falling through the window. “Wait a minute, what are you talking about?” I finally asked him. 

 

“I lost my balance and fell through the window, Chief, it wasn’t like it was planned.” Jim admitted and I couldn’t help it. I started to laugh. 

 

“I thought you did it because you thought I didn’t have control of the situation.” I told him. 

 

This time Jim laughed and said, “You were never out of control, Chief. You’re one of the most capable people I know and I just goofed it up. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

“Do you know how much I love you for telling me this?” I asked. 

 

“Blair, did you think you did something wrong? Because you did everything right. I was clumsy and lost my balance and almost ruined your arrest. Thank god you had things under control.” Jim answered. 

 

I kissed him and said, “I wasn’t in complete control, he had a good hold on me and wouldn’t let loose. I was afraid he was going to get my gun. When you came in, it was just at the right time.”

 

He kissed me once again and said, “I think you’re remembering it wrong, Blair. You had it all under control. And you kept me under control when I was in pain. Thank you for that.”

 

“So maybe we helped each other, ya think?” I asked pulling Jim close for a long hug. 

 

“You’re my hero.” Jim said quietly, causing my eyes to tear up like crazy. 

 

“Thank you, Jim, you have no idea what that means to me.” 

 

“You were everything you needed to be tonight. Strong, quick and quiet. You don’t gloat about it at all. You’re not only my hero, you’re my rock.” Jim was leading me up the stairs then and I knew we weren’t going to sleep. 

 

“I love you more than life itself, Jim.” I told him softly as we lay on the bed. 

 

“Show me how strong you can be in the bedroom.” Jim ordered and I did just that. I guess I really, really liked being his hero. 

 

Now I’m just watching him sleep and looking at the stitches and thinking he’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. He made that story up for me tonight, I just know he did. But it doesn’t matter. We’re a good team. Sandburg and Ellison, Ellison and Sandburg, the team that has the strength needed to do our jobs. 

 

The end


End file.
